Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Elsa and Anna has started a new adventure, but this time the little princesses are mice and loses their memory. Elsa became the grandaughter of Queen Mousetoria of Mousedom and Anna becomes the sister of the famous mouse detective Basil of Baker Street. Will they reunite with each other and help Basil stop the evil criminal mastermind Ratigan before its too late? BasilxOC
1. To the story

**Frozen meets the great mouse detective**

**Chapter 1: To the story**

Elsa and her little sister Anna were in the library looking for a good book to read.

"Found anything?"Asked Anna as Elsa looked on every book shelf.

"Found one."Said Elsa as she went down the ladder.

"What book is that?"Asked Anna.

"Its called the great mouse detective."Said Elsa and blowing off the dust.

"I never seen that book around here."Said Anna.

Then the book started to shake and Elsa let go of the book and Anna hid behind her.

"What was that all about?"Asked Anna nervously looking at the book.

"I'm not su-"Said Elsa. Then the book opened on its first page and magical sparkles went around the two sisters.

"Looks like were starting a new adventure."Said Elsa with excitement.

"Here we go!"Cheered Anna as she and her sister spinning round and round the magic portal, but then there was black out.

* * *

><p>It was dark and stormy night there was no light anywhere a young woman, who was a mouse was holding her two little baby daughters. She was wearing a dark blue cape, she was looking for places to keep her daughters save for good.<p>

She spotted Buckingham Palace and realized this where Queen Mousetoria of Great Britain lived. She picked her first daughter and tears came out from her eyes as she hugged her little girl one last time and gave her kiss. She put her on a basket, which was in front of the door step and knocked on the door. She quickly picked up her second daughter and hid behind a bush.

The door opened and it revealed the queen Mousetoria, who gasped when she noticed a baby that had beautiful light creamy fur, light blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a little blue dress and cute little shoes.

"You poor thing."Said Queen Mousetoria as she picked up the little baby and went inside. The woman watched in the window as the queen looked after her child.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take good care of you and raise you as my own."Said Mousetoria looking at the sleeping baby. "I'll call you Elizabeth."Said the queen and a smile grew on the baby's face.

* * *

><p>Afterwards the lady mouse holding her youngest daughter arrived at 221 12 Baker Street, home of the famous detective Basil.

She smiled, when she saw her child looking at her with her cute dark blue eyes. Then she put her little baby in a basket and put it on the door step, knocked on the detective's door and ran off.

The door opened it was a middle-aged lady mouse Mrs. Judson. She looked down and gasped of what she saw a baby mouse with caramel brown fur, dark blue eyes and brown hair. She picked it up and went inside to tell the detective.

"Who was it?"Asked Basil.

"I don't know sir, but I found this poor child in the door step."Said Mrs. Judson showing the baby mouse to him.

"Goodness a child."Said Basil and the baby laughed.

"I think she likes you."Said Mrs Judson

"We can't leave her outside, I think she'll make a lovely little sister to me."Said Basil giving a smile to the little baby.

"What are you going to name her?"Asked Mrs. Judson.

"Anna."Said Basil and the baby giggled in reply.


	2. Few Years Later

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 2: Few Years Later**

A few years later Elizabeth(Elsa) grown up into a beautiful little princess, while Anna grown up to a adventurous little detective and solving mysteries with Basil.

"Drink up dear, you and your big brother had a hard day of work today."Said Mrs Johnson.

"We were so close to catch Ratigan this time."Said Anna with a frown.

"I know sweetie, but maybe next time you and Basil will catch him."Said Mrs Johnson putting away a tea cup.

"But Mrs Johnson Basil told me for _years_ he tried to catch him and when he gets very close that no good criminal just gets away easily."Said Anna as she sat down at the fireplace.

"I know darling, but remember anything is possible and you just have to believe that its true."Said Mrs Johnson and Anna nodded.

Anna picked up a picture book from the book shelf and then sat down reading it.

A half an hour later the door burst opened and it revealed Basil, who wasn't happy about something.

"Basil are you all right?"Asked Anna.

"A disaster! That rat keeps getting away every time we try catching him!"Said Basil.

"Calm down Basil! Maybe next time we'll have him behind bars in no time."Said Anna.

"This is ridiculous even worse its hopeless!"Said Basil as he sat down to play his violin.

Anna bit her lip, she hoped that maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday they'll catch Ratigan for London's sake and for the royal family.

"Well I'm off to the grand theatre, I heard the princess is going to play the piano to night."Said Basil putting on his coat.

"Basil can I come?"Asked Anna.

"Sorry Anna, maybe next time."Said Basil before going outside.

"Oh ok."Said Anna.

Once he closed the door, Anna did a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elsa was preparing herself to the piano in the grand theatre and lots of gentlemice and other guests were going to watching her play, including the Queen Mousetoria, her grandmother.<p>

"Your highness it's time."Said a butler.

Elsa put on her white gloves and made her way to the stage.

Once she was in the stage everyone clapped, She took a deep breath and started playing.

Elsa played the piano beautifully and gently and felt happy even though playing in front of a large crowd.

After finishing playing the piano, the little seven year old princess took a bow and the crowd cheered and smiled at the crowed and a few guests started throwing roses at her.

"Bravo Elizabeth! Your piano playing in the grand theatre was a good show!"Said Mousetoria.

"Thank you grandmother."Said Elsa. "I am looking forward to play their again soon."

"And here is a lovely present I got for you."Said Mousetoria handing a little box to her granddaughter.

Elsa opened the box and her eyes shined in amazement of what she saw a silver necklace with a diamond snowflake with a sapphire jewel.

"Thank you grandmother, its beautiful."Said Elsa hugging her grandmother.

"Your welcome sweetie."Said Mousetoria.

* * *

><p>Later that night Anna had a strange dream, she was building a snowman with a girl a few years older then her. She had no idea what it meant was it something to with her past or something else?<p>

"Strange dream..."Anna thought.

Anna yawned for a moment and went back to sleep.


	3. Lost Little Girl

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 3: Lost Little Girl**

"You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday!"Said an excited young mouse named Olivia Flaversham. Who just turned ten.

"But I haven't given you your present yet!"Said her father, Hiram Flaversham.

"What is it? What is it!"Olivia asked excitedly.

"Now, close your eyes." He said as he leaned over to get it from it's hiding place. He turned to see her eyes peeking out from behind her tiny fingers.

"Oh, oh, oh... Oh, now... No peeking now."He scolded lightly. She just giggled as she hid her eyes again.

He wound the toy and a tiny melody began to play. Olivia uncovered her eyes to see a tiny ballerina doll dancing about to the melody on the table.

"Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?"She asked, her eyes never leaving the toy and her father smiled at his youngest daughter's joy.

You're the most wonderful father in the whole world!"She said and hugged her father.

Hiram looked at the clock. Margaret should have possibly been here by now for Olivia's birthday.

Suddenly, a rattling came at the door.

"Who is it!"Olivia suddenly cried, maybe it was Margaret. Hiram was pulled from his thoughts as Olivia cowered into him.

"I don't know."He said picking her up. "Quickly, dear, stay in here,"He said, shoving her in the cupboard, "And don't come out!"He said, slamming the door shut.

From Olivia's hiding place she could hear a struggle. She opened the door to peek out and saw a bat attacking her father. Her eyes widened in horror before the table was thrown against the door in the struggle.

"I got you, toy maker!"She heard the intruder. She then heard her father calling her name before all was quiet.

"Daddy, where are you?"She called, walking out into the mess that had once been so clean before.

"Daddy, where are you? Daddy!"She called again, going over to the broken window and looking out. "Daddy!"She called into the night.

* * *

><p>Margaret stepped off the train, two bags in her hand. She wore a long light green dress with a darker green jacket on. Her fur was light creamy and her hair was a brown colour pony tail and she was nearly eighteen years old, she was ten years older than her younger cousin, Olivia. She walked off the train, her two bags weighing down her arms. She just arrived to London to celebrare her cousin Olivia's birthday, after solving a mystery back in Scotland.<p>

Margaret's parents died in a car crash, when she was only 10 years old. She was taken to Scotland to be taken care of from her grandmother. Once her grandmother passed away, she was only a fourteen year old teenager. Though she faced many sad moments, she was feeling strong inside her heart and had the strength to go on.

But the past was now behind her and today she was going to stay in London for a week with her little cousin Olivia and her Uncle Hiram. The last time she saw them was when she was eight years old and Olivia was only a baby. When living in Scotland she became a famous detective and an intelligent girl with good gentle heart.

She found a carriage heading towards her uncle's home and quickly boarded, nearly missing it as it began to move right as she settled herself in a seat. As the carriage rounded the corner, she found herself lost in her thoughts again and about her past. A few tears came down from her eyes, but she dried them off.

Margaret was pulled from her thoughts about her past as the carriage came to a hault about a human block away from her uncle's home. She dismounted and began her walk. As she got closer, something didn't seem right. She dropped her bags and ran to the house. The window was crushed. The whole inside was a wreck.

"Olivia?"She said uncertainly. "Uncle Hiram?"She called again. It was dark and she was getting nervous. She knew something was wrong.

She walked into the back where their rooms were. Both her Uncle's and her cousin's room was untouched.

"Uncle Hiram!" Margaret called again, but to no prevail. She walked outside, picking her bags before something caught her eye. She set her bags back down and picked up the paper.

"Famous detectives solves baffling disappearance?"She questioned, reading the headline. She looked back at her uncle's home before back to the paper. She hoped these detective might help her and solve this mystery.

After reading the article, she found that the famous detectives lived on Baker street, not too far from where she was now. Sighing, she picked up her bags and began walking in the direction she remembered Baker Street to be in.

All a while, she wondered, Who is Basil and Anna of Baker street?


	4. Basil and Anna of Baker Street

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 4: Basil and Anna of Baker Street**

It was the eve of the queen's Diamond Jubilee. Dr Dawson hopped off the human's carriage and pulled out a section of the paper where he had circled options for rooms to take. As he was examining the list, a large drop of water landed in the middle of the article. Glancing up at the sky, Dawson opened the umbrella and set off at a leisurely pace down the street. Just as he was passing an alley, he paused at the sound of someone crying. Peering into the dark alley, he spotted an abandoned boot from which the sound seemed to be emanating.

"Oh, my!" He cried when he saw the source of the sound.

It was Olivia sitting on the matchbox all alone.

Are you all right, my dear? Here, dry your eyes."He said holding a handkerchief out to her. She blew her nose in it before handing it back to him. He came to sit by her and took it back.

"Ah, yes. Ah, that's better. Now, tell me, what's troubling you, my dear?"He asked looking at her with concern.

"I'm lost. I'm trying to find Basil and Anna of Baker Street."She explained, handing him the newspaper she had kept with her. He adjusted his glasses to read it.

"Well, let me see here. Famous detectives solves baffling disappearance."He read out loud. He looked to be in thought before looking back down at her.

"But where are your mother and father?"He asked her.

The reminder of her father's kidnapping and absence caused her to break down again. "That's why I must find Basil and Anna."She sobbed into her scarf.

"Well, I don't know any Basil or Anna." He trailed off, meeting her eyes. She looked at him with a little hope.

"But I do remember where Baker Street is."He said warmly. "Now, come with me. We'll find this Basil chap and Miss Anna together."He said warmly, opening up his umbrella and holding it over the both of them as they exited the boot back into the train.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Basil and Anna of Baker Street?"<p>

"I'm afraid it is."

"Their not here at the moment, but your welcome to come in and wait."She added with a smile.

"I don't want to impose. It's it's just, the girl."

"Oh, my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!"She said, removing Olivia's hat and wringing the collected water from it."Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."She said, removing her scarf and then walking off towards the kitchen.

As the housekeeper disappeared into the kitchen, Dawson stepped over the threshold into the house. Dawson gingerly hung up his hat and coat while Olivia stared around the room in wonder. Everywhere she looked there were strange objects and contraptions.

In one corner, she observed billows causing the burning of different types of cigarettes as well as a cigar and a pipe. Next to that was a machine that turned different types of shoes so their prints were left on sheets of paper that were stacked beneath. Continuing around the room, she observed a chemical table with multiple different liquids that she knew nothing about. Her gaze finally moved to the mantle where different random pieces were displayed almost like trophies in front of various newspapers.

"Ah ha that villain slipped this time! I shall have him!" a voice cried just as the door to 221 banged open to reveal a very suspicious looking character. "Out of my way, out of my way!" he cried, running through the room and whipping off his hat.

The a eleven year old girl with brown hair tied up in two pins and wearing a dark blue dress came in a flash and hang her coat and hat.

"I say!" Dawson cried angrily. "Who-" he paused as the hat landed on his head. "Who are you two?!" he demanded pulling the hat off.

"What? Who?" the man exclaimed turning back to Dawson. He reached up and yanked the mask off his face. "Basil of Baker Street my good fellow," he said with a bow.

"And Miss Anna at your service, sir."Said Anna.

Dawson looked floored as Basil removed the remainder of the disguise.

"Mr. Basil and Miss Anna,I need your help, and-" Olivia began, but Basil cut her off.

"Will you excuse me?" he said curtly and brushed past her, clearly with his mind on other things.

"Now see here!" Dawson exclaimed as Basil continued to fly around the room. "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think that you ought to-"

"Hold this please, doctor," Basil said passing a gun to Dawson.

Dawson held it away from him as though it were diseased. "Now wait just a moment, how did you know I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact: just returned from military duty in Afghanistan, am I right?" Basil asked as he placed a bullet into the gun.

"Why yes," Dawson replied in obvious shock. "Dr. David Q. Dawson," he introduced. "But how could you possibly-"

"It's quite simple really," Basil said quickly. "You've sown your torn cuff together with a Lembert stitch, which of course only a surgeon uses." He crossed the room and collected a stack of pillows. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily distinguished by its peculiar pungency found only in Afghan provinces." He threw the pillows into Dawson's arms.

Olivia looked at Anna in confusion. How a detective like Basil know such information?

"It's a detective thing."Anna whispered and Olivia giggled in her hand.

"Amazing!" Dawson said but it was muffled from behind the pillows.

"Actually it's elementary, my dear Dawson," Basil stated as he cocked the gun and pointed it at the stack of pillows.

Dawson threw the pillows down onto a nearby chair and Margaret pulled Olivia with her behind another chair. Anna covered her ears just as Basil pulled the trigger on the gun.

Outside Maragret heard the bang and quickly went in. She was shocked to see feathers flying around the place.

"Olivia!" Maragret said and Olivia ran over to her cousin, jumping into her arms.

"Cousin Maragret!"Olivia said joyfully.

"What's going on here?"Maragret asked Anna.

"Long story."Said Anna.

The pillows exploded into a rain of feathers, and the sound of the shot brought the frazzled housekeeper back into the room. "What in Heaven's name?!" she cried. "Oh my good pillows!" she lamented before glaring at one of the armchairs. "Mr. Basil!" she hissed, and Basil stuck his head over the top of the chair with a fearful expression on his face. "How many times have I told you not to-" she began angrily, but Basil cut her off.

"Yes, Mrs. Judson it's quite alright," he soothed. "Mmm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?" He pushed her into the kitchen and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Now," he said turning back to the room and falling to crawl around the floor. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

Margaret saw it on the floor near to where she was hiding and crawled out from under the table. Picking up the bullet, she offered it to the detective.

Basil froze upon seeing the woman holding the bullet. Very rarely was he ever concerned with something as trivial as feminine beauty, but even he could not deny that this mouse was positively lovely. He stood up and looked down at her; she was at least a head shorter than him, but she still gave off an air of strength and power. "Thank you Miss…" he trailed off just as Dawson had done.

"Maragret," she supplied quickly. "My name is Maragret."

"And I'm her cousin, Olivia Flaversham," the little girl piped up quickly, hoping to finally catch the attention of the detective.

"Whatever," Basil said with a wave of his hand and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes but you don't understand!" Olivia cried, running over to him, but Basil shushed her and lowered his head to the microscope before him.

Maragret watched as he compared the two bullets under the lens and marked his progress based on his comments.

"Yes…yes…NOOOOO!" he let out a cry of despair and anger and pulled away from the microscope. "Drat!" he cursed and seized the bullet. "Another dead end," he sighed and threw the bullet over his shoulder. He slumped over to an armchair. "He was within my grasp!" he hissed through clenched teeth before collapsing into the chair so that all that could be seen was his arm.

Twitching, that arm reached for a violin within its reach and began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody that told Margaret exactly what state of mind the detective was in.

Anna, however, ignored the obvious cue and urged Olivia forward. The little girl squared her shoulders and walked over to the chair. "Now will you please listen to me?" she began desperately. "My daddy's gone, and I'm all alone!"

"Young lady," Basil sighed, pausing briefly in his music. "This is a most inopportune time." He continued to play before turning back to the girl. "Surely your mother knows where he is," he suggested.

"I…I don't have a mother," Olivia admitted sadly.

Anna gasped and Basil's bow screeched against the violin's strings. "Well…uh…then perhaps…" Basil stuttered before scowling down at her. "See here, I simply have no time for lost fathers!"

"I didn't lose him!" Olivia said indignantly. "He was taken by a bat!"

Basil's face slowly melted into one of interest. "Did you say 'bat'?" he demanded.

"Yes…" Olivia said, slightly scared by Basil's change in tone.

"Did he have a crippled wing?" Basil asked.

"I don't know, but he had a pegged leg!" Olivia supplied happily.

"HA!" Basil cried, leaping to the top of his chair in obvious victory.

"I say," Dawson interjected, moving to stand behind Olivia. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Basil repeated. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment, the nefarious Professor Ratigan!" he finished pointing to the portrait above the fire.

Anna gasped in fear. Everyone in the city of London knew and feared the famed criminal. He had managed to steal the crown jewels from the human Queen earlier that year, and everyone in Mousedom lived in fear of him.

"Ratigan?" Dawson asked, obviously unfamiliar with the name.

"He's a genius Dawson," Basil said sharply.

"A genius twisted to evil, the Napoleon of Crime!"Said Anna as thunder rubbled and started to rain outside.

"As bad as all that is he?" Maragret asked in shock.

"Worse!" Basil growled. "For years I've tried to capture him, and I've come close…so very close! But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large!" Basil continued. "There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct, no depravity he wouldn't commit. And who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak!" he finished with a flourish.


	5. The Mystery

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 5: The Mystery**

Meanwhile Mr Flaversham sat in a locked up room, fiddling with a robot, testing it to do certain things. Right now, he had it pouring tea and putting sugar in the cup. As of now, it was nearly complete. Just a few kinks and it would be good to go.

He hadn't even noticed the bigger "mouse" had entered.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, ay Flaversham?" he said proudly, "and aren't you glad to be a part of it!" he said, coming over and pinching Flaversham's cheeks as you would a child.

"This whole thing... it's monstrous!" Flaversham said.

"We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? you know what should happen if you... fail." he said, dangling a little bell he had pulled from his pocket. Flaversham knew the threat the bell warned of but he knew what he was doing was wrong and his life wasn't worth what he would help accomplish.

"I don't care!" he said, shoving the controls for the robot forward. Soon, the robot was out of control, dumping the tea cup on top of itself before grabbing up the whole pot and dumping it on top of itself before throwing it towards Ratigan. Ratigan ducked, nearly getting hit by it. He looked enraged, glaring over at the device. As the robot came to a stop, it squirted out some oil, splatting on Ratigan's jacket.

"You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of... of this evil any longer!" Flaversham growled.

Ratigan took out a handkerchief, wiping the oil from his jacket. He looked angry at first as he took a puff of his cigarette before a sly smile found its way across his face.

"Oh very well, if that is your decision." he said, shaking it off before looking down at the table. He grabbed the tiny object and began winding it.

"Oh, by the way... I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here." he said, setting the tiny ballerina doll on the table... it was the one Flaversham had made for her birthday.

"Olivia?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes... I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her." Ratigan said nonchalantly but threateningly as the little doll danced.

"You, you wouldn't!" Flaversham said as Ratigan picked up the tiny doll. Suddenly, the music stopped as Ratigan squeezed the toy until it broke in his hands. He pouted before looking back at Flaversham.

"Finish it Flaversham!" he shouted. Flaversham hung his head, going back to fix the machine.

Ratigan walked out of the locked room, humming a tune as he wrote up a list with a broad-pointed quill pen.

"Oh, I love it when I'm nasty." he muttered to himself.

"Fidget?" he called as he found the bat hanging upside down sleeping on the spout for the abandoned ale barrel he used for a hideout. "Fidget!" he shouted.

Fidget woke up and went off the spout.

"Bright and alert as always." Ratigan commented. "Now, here's the list." he said, handing the paper to Fidget.

"You know what to do, and no mistakes!" he threatened.

"No no no mistakes." Fidget said, turning the list around as his boss walked into the ale barrel.

"Tools, Gears, Girl... uniforms..."

"NOW FIDGET!" Ratigan said, sticking his head out of the door.

"I'm goin, I'm goin!" he said, hopping out of the sewers.

Ratigan walked into the ale barrel where his followers stood around him. He got a new cigarette and at least seven different matches struck to light it for him.

He took a puff and blew out before beginning.

"My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil... the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!" he waited as his men cheered for him. He held up a newspaper.

"Tomorrow evening our beloved monarch celebrates her diamond jubilee. And... with the enthusiastic help of our... good friend Mr. Flaversham..." A few men in the crowd snickered to each other, "It promises to be a night she will never forget." he said, burning his cigarette into her picture. A few men gasped as they realized he was planning her demise.

"Her last night, and my first... as supreme ruler of all mousedom!" he announced. He then straightened out his hair as he and his hench began singing and celebrating...

* * *

><p>Back in Basil's Place...<p>

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements,"Basil began thoughtfully, "Its many twists and turns." Turning sharply, Basil returned his attention to the young girl. "Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The _slightest_ detail may be important!" he reminded her.

"It's just as I said," Olivia repeated. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?"Margaret asked after meeting Dawson's eyes and realizing he had the same question.

"I don't see how you could possibly make anything out of it," Anna admitted, rising from her chair and moving to peer out the window. "There's nothing to go on."

"On the contrary, dear sister," Basil smiled, "There is quite a bit to go on if one knows what to look for. It is obvious that Ratigan is up to something: a crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker?" he pondered as he placed the pipe again between his teeth.

Olivia followed behind him. Margaret could tell that Olivia idolized him. She smiled lightly at her cousin. She really had grown since she had last seen her.

Anna shook her head as Basil began to pace again and returned her gaze to the window. As another flash of lightning lit the sky, however, she let out a scream of shock. Through the window, she saw Fidget hanging upside down and glaring into the room.

Basil had spun around at her scream and was just in time to see the bat fall from his perch. "Quickly Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose!" Basil cried as he bolted out the door.

"Uh I'm right behind you Basil!" Dawson said and hurried after the detective.

Anna and Margaret followed cautiously to the door and peered into the street.

All four stood on the street in confusion.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson puffed when he finally reached Basil.

"Not quite, Dawson," Basil replied falling to the ground. "He's left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend that abducted the girl's father: Ratigan's peg-legged lackey!"

Margaret followed the trail of footprints with her eyes until she saw something that wasn't a footprint at all. She hurried into the street and picked it up. "Basil look here!" she called and held up what appeared to be a hat.

Basil's head shot up and he hurried over to her. He seized the hat and whipped out his magnifying glass. "Ah ha!" he cried happily. "Excellent work,Margaret!" He chuckled and dashed back inside.

Anna, Dawson and Margaret followed quickly behind him.

"Is he gone?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Quite gone," Dawson assured her.

"But not for long Ms. Flamhammer!" Basil cried as he pulled off his dressing gown.

"Flaversham!" Olivia cried indignantly.

"Whatever," Basil replied pulling a coat from inside a clock. "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father!" he explained.

"Then you'll get my daddy back?!" Olivia cried happily and leapt at Basil.

"Yes," Basil said stiffly before pushing Olivia to the floor. "And quite soon if I'm not mistaken."

"But how can we follow him?" Margaret asked in confusion. "The footprints ended just beyond the next house. He could've gone anywhere."

"Ah excellent observation, and that is why we must be off to Toby's,"Anna explained with a smile as she put her hat and a magnifying glass in her coat's pocket.

"Toby's?" Margaret and Dawson repeated together.

"You simply must meet him Dawson, he's just the chap for this," Basil encouraged as he pulled on his overcoat and hat.

"You want me to come?!" Dawson asked in surprise.

"Ha," Basil cried before polishing his magnifying glass. "I would think a stout-hearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure!"

"Well I am rather curious," Dawson admitted.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia cried, pulling her coat out from under Basil's violin.

Basil gasped and just managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "What?" he called after Olivia. "Certainly not this is no business for children your age."

Olivia however was not paying attention. "Are we going to take a cab?" she asked excitedly.

"My dear…I don't think you understand," Basil said with as much patience as he could muster. "It will be quite dangerous."A crunching sound was heard as his eyes went wide.

He pulled the busted violin out from beneath him.

"Why you... look what you..." he took a breath before he lost his cool.

"Young lady... you are most definitely not accompanying us... and that is final!" he said, stomping his foot.

"Please Basil,can they come?"Begged Anna. Basil was about to say "No", but then Margaret spoke up.

"Look, Basil. I won't get in the way. I can look out for myself and my cousin and I know my way around London... or at least as well as anyone who's been tracking Ratigan for years. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." she said, pleading with her eyes.

Basil looked back at his sister and then sighed.

"Oh, very well!"He said, marching out and Anna smiled in relief before following him. Margaret smiled before looking down at Olivia who smiled up at her.

"And that's how it's done."Margaret said to Olivia before taking her cousin's hand and following Dawson, Anna and Basil out.


	6. The Toyshop

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 6: Toyshop**

Basil led them through the dark tunnels in the wall before pushing a door open just a crack to peek out. Olivia came up beside him and opened it further to look around.

He glared at her slightly.

"And not a word out of you..." He said as foot steps were heard entering the room, "Is that clear?" he asked. Anna glared up at him and shushed him. Basil saw that the humans had entered the room and he shut the door, keeping his eyes on them.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective_,_ and I want to introspect."Said the taller thinner man in the room, tapping the smaller rounder man on the belly with his pipe. He then turned to leave.

"But, Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!"He said before following Holmes out.

Basil noticed that both men would not be returning for quite some time and opened the door wide.

He and Anna stepped out, their small group following after.

"Toby! Toby?" Anna called around the flat.

Olivia tugged on Dawson's coat. He turned to her.

"Who is Toby?"Olivia whispered. Margaret looked just as curiously at the doctor.

"Well Toby is... well he's..." he trailed off, tapping Basil on the shoulder. "I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?" he asked. A booming sound was heard as a basset hound came tromping up, tongue hanging out.

"Ah, here he is now!" Basil introduced.

"Dawson, Toby."He said, pushing Dawson forward.

"Charmed, I'm sure."Dawson said, taking off his hat to the hound. Toby started growling at him.

"Toby! Stop! Toby! Cease, resist!"He said, shoving Toby back away from a now cowering Dawson.

"Sorry old man, Toby has the most keen sense of smell of any hound I've trained... but he can be duecedly frisky."Said Basil.

Maragret walked up to the hound, showing no fear. Toby sniffed her at first before sticking his tongue out, smiling as well as a dog could.

"Hello Toby."Said Maragret, patting his nose in introduction. He then got distracted by another smell and it was at that moment that Margaret had realized her cousin had vanished.

"Olivia?"She called out.

At about that moment, Toby sniffed at a chair. Olivia peered out and smiled at him.

"Hello Toby."Said Olivia, patting his nose. "Silly doggy!" she said gleefully.

"Would you like a crumpet?"Olivia asked the dog. Toby only nodded. She held out the cheese crumpet to him and he sliced his tongue across her open hand, picking up the crumpet.

"Now, Toby! Toby, to the matter at hand. I want you to-" Basil began, digging around in his pocket. When he looked back up, though, Toby was a little... preoccupied as Anna had him on his back and she was scratching his belly.

Basil cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently, getting the hound's attention. Olivia slid off into Maragret's arms and Toby slid around.

"Now, Toby... I want you to find... this fiend!" Basil said, pulling out the hat. Toby immediately got into detective mode as he started growling at the hat.

"Yes, you know his type! Villain! Scoundrel!" Basil said, leading the dog on, "Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing..."

The dog stopped growling, looking confused at this piece of information.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing."Anna added simply before Toby started growling at the hat again.

"Yes, that's the spirit. Got his scent?"Basil asked. Toby nodded happily.

"Ah ha! Good boy!" Basil said. He turned to get Toby's leash but he had already turned back, looking happily at the other three. Basil scooted in between them with the leash.

"Ms. Flamchester..."He started.

"Flaversham!"They all said irritably.

"Whatever..."He said, brushing it off. "Your father is as good as found. Toby,"Said Basil as the dog took a stance, "seek 'im!" The dog stepped on Basil as he took off but Basil kept a grip on the leash. He and Anna held on, flying after Toby while the other three took off running after him.

* * *

><p>Fidget threw some uniforms into the bag he was loading.<p>

He held out a pencil and the list Ratigan had given him.

"Get the following... tools. I got tools," he said, putting a check mark by it. "Gears. Double check. I got gears. Girl..." he put a check but then quickly erased it, "Nope, didn't get girl. Uniforms... ha, I got plenty uniforms." he said happily. Suddenly, he heard a howling outside.

"I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" he said frantically, loading up the last bit of the uniforms before bouncing away, the list falling from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Toby finally came to a stop outside a human toyshop, miles away from Baker Street. "Splendid job, Toby!" Basil praised as he and Anna leapt from Toby's nose to the window ledge of the shop.<p>

Olivia jumped from Toby's nose but not quite far enough. Basil was forced to lean out over the edge to catch her before pulling her in and setting her down on the ledge. After shooing Olivia along, Basil turned back to see Margaret perched on Toby's nose. He held out his arms for her to jump into but was surprised.

Margaret saw Basil reach out for her and smirked. She stepped back a few paces before taking a running jump off of Toby and straight onto the ledge beside Basil. Turning to face him, it was everything she could do to not laugh at the expression on his face. She smiled at him before following Olivia along the ledge.

Basil stared after Maragret for a moment in disbelief. He was defintely beginning to like her!

He began to follow the ladies across the ledge when he suddenly felt something ram into his legs from behind. Turning with a grunt, he saw Dawson splayed out on the ground behind him; Toby must have taken Dawson's dismount into his own hands…or rather, his nose. Basil looked at Toby with a commanding gaze. "Now Toby, sit!"

Toby simply continued to wag his tail and pant happily at Basil.

Walking back across the ledge, Basil clenched his fists in impatience and tried again. "Toby…sit!"

"Sit boy!" Anna called from beside him. Toby sat instantly.

Basil raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm impressed,"He said before turning back towards the glass. "If you'll excuse me."

Little Olivia came over to stand beside Margaret. "You be good now,"Anna told Olivia.

Basil's eyes finally settled on a pane of glass near to the right end of the ledge. "Ah ha!"He cried in triumph. "Here is our friend's entrance!"

Maragret and Dawson leaned in to examine the pane closer. There was a small hole in the center of the glass. Knowing it was far too small of a hole for the bat to fit through, Anna wondered if the glass somehow opened due to the hole.

"But Basil how could he have fit into such a tiny-"

"Observe, Doctor," Basil interrupted by sticking Dawson's pointer finger into the hole.

When Dawson tried to pull his finger out, the entire pane of glass swung outwards, and Maragret grinned.

"Basil, you astound me!" Dawson cried, but Basil shushed him quickly before disappearing into the shop.

Maragret took Olivia's hand and pulled her in behind her as Dawson brought up the rear, closing the pane of glass behind him.

The five crept into the shop, staring around at everything before Dawson walked smack into something. "Oh I beg your pardon, I-" he stopped as his gaze followed what he had walked into all the way up to a huge doll. "Oh my!"He exclaimed. "I've never seen so many toys."

Suddenly, Basil's head appeared from around the doll's leg, and Maragret let out a scream of shock. "Behind any of which could lurk our bloodthirsty assassin!"He hissed. "So please, Anna, Doctor,Margaret, be very careful."

They continued on through the shop, being very careful not to make any noise. Anna,Margaret, Dawson and Basil were tip-toing across a particularly squeaky section of shelf when suddenly…

"CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH!"

Dawson started while Margaret leapt into Basil's arms out of pure shock. Basil caught Maragret easily before looking around wildly for the source of the noise. He finally spotted Olivia playing with a wind up band.

"What that girl…oh!" Basil cried before gently putting Maragret and throwing himself on the lever of the toy to turn it off. "Please!"He cried turning to Olivia. "Quiet!"He hissed. Crossing back to Anna, Margaret and Dawson, he whispered, "Don't let that girl out of your sight!"

Dawson sprang to a salute while Margaret nodded furiously and took Olivia's hand.

"Now, Olivia dear,"Maragret whispered to her, Stay close!"

As they continued through the shop, Anna hurried forward to be nearer to Basil, leaving Olivia and Maragret, Dawson. Margaret's eyes were everywhere at once in an attempt to see everything. A smile came to her lips as she saw a very familiar landmark ahead.

Stepping up onto the chess board, Margaret quickly surveyed the positions of the pieces and reached for the black rook at the same time as Basil. Their hands met on the piece as they pushed it to the desired position. Basil turned to stare at her, and Maragret felt her face flush as she whispered, "Checkmate."

Basil pulled his hand away from the piece but continued to stare at her. "Where did you learn to play chess?" He asked in a mixture of surprise and admiration.

"Well, I use to play chess with my father, when I was only eight and afterwards I became pretty good."Said Margaret.

Basil nodded before turning away from the board. Margaret glanced down at her hand and tried to calm the red from her fur. Shaking her head, she followed Basil before Dawson could say anything to her.

They moved further along the shelves until Basil let out a cry of triumph. "Ah ha! Evidence of our peg-legged advisory!"He called over his shoulder as he pointed down to several muddy footprints.

The prints led to a display of toy soldiers that had all been carefully arranged in perfect lines. Basil and Margaret both stared at them. "How very odd," Basil muttered.

"What is it Basil?" Dawson whispered excitedly.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor?" Basil asked impatiently.

"The uniforms are gone,"Anna breathed. "But what would Ratigan want with copies of the palace uniform?"

"I am not yet sure,dear sister" Basil muttered as his eyes continued to scan the shop.

"Hello!"He said as his eyes fell on a selection of toys nearby. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

Anna stood deep in thought. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. It was obvious that Ratigan wanted both the uniforms and toy parts, but why? Olivia's father was a toymaker and would need material if he was to make something, but what would he be making for Ratigan? Then it hit her; she remembered where she had seen Ratigan's face before, and suddenly, everything made a lot more sense.

"Basil!"She gasped.

"Please not now Anna, I'm trying to concentrate!" Basil snapped.

"But you don't understand!"Anna pleaded. "I know what-" but she was cut off by the sounds of the toys in the shop suddenly being turned on.

Nobody was aware that Olivia had wandered off until...

A scream was heard and all three mice looked in the direction of the scream.

"Olivia!"Margaret cried, realizing something terrible must have happened to her cousin.

"Quickly!" Basil called, running for the direction Olivia had screamed. Not too long after, they were soon running the opposite way as a ferris wheel toy came rolling towards them. Anna jumped one way while Dawson and Basil jumped another way.

Dawson and Basil landed on an around the world toy as a porcelain doll started falling towards them. They both began running, but the round the world toy acted as a treadmill. Soon enough, they had run fast enough to break the toy and fall off just before the doll smashed against it.

Anna saw they were alright and took off after Fidget again. Basil and Margaret was right behind her and Dawson right behind Basil and Margaret.

"Look out!"Margaret called, jumping out of the way of a jousting toy heading right for them. Basil saw no other way but up and grabbed onto a trumpet above him. Dawson was not so lucky and got hooked by the jacket before the toy hit something and the jousting stick went flying, landing a bullseye and making Dawson stick there.

Anna looked to make sure the other three were alright from where she had landed. Basil turned his head back to look where Fidget had gone but the band from before had come to life again and the cymbals smacked against his head. He stumbled for a bit before falling into some balls just laying there. They started flying and some flew towards Dawson, one smacking him in the face.

"Men. Gotta do everything yourself."Anna muttered, getting up and chasing after Fidget.

"Bye bye!" Fidget called, running for the windows. He opened it to find teeth bared as Toby barked ferociously at him.

He slammed the window shut and turned around. But before he could go anywhere he was on the ground and Anna was in front of him.

"Let the girl go!"Anna growled at him.

"You want her?" He said smiling. "Come and get her!" He said, taking off for a tower of toys and blocks. Anna took off after him, climbing after him on the same side.

"Stop, you fiend!"Anna heard Basil call from the other side. They both chased Fidget up the blocks on either side.

Fidget jumped off the top and onto the sill of the skylight above. Anna jumped for him. She knew she would catch his legs easily and would be able to pull him down. But as soon as her hand was around Fidget's ankle, Basil jumped from his side right into her. They both hit the top of the tower and the tower toppled, having been thrown off balance.

* * *

><p>Dawson and Margaret ran amuck, knowing Anna and Basil had to be in the wreckage of the toy store somewhere.<p>

"Basil! Anna! Basil!" he called searching.

"Mama. Mama. Mama."They heard a monotonous recording from behind a toy boat and drum. He shoved them aside to see Basil tangled up in the string of a doll, going up and down as he tried to untangle himself. Below him lay Anna, not quite ready to get up yet.

"Basil, Olivia. Olivia she's..."

"Yes Dawson. She's gone! Confound it! Told you to watch over the girl!"He said angrily. Alison finally stood up, clutching her side. At that time, Basil came loose from the string as Margaret help Anna help.

"Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to-"

"Basil!"Said Anna crossly from where she were laying on the floor. She was glaring at him before she looked back at Dawson. He followed her gaze to Dawson.

"Dawson? Dawson? I say... Dawson ol chap?" he said, smiling light heartedly.

"Oh, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely."He muttered. "I'm sorry dear."He said, his attention turning to Margaret.

"I don't blame you doctor, even you Margaret."Said Anna warmly before her glare turned to Basil. "I blame you!"She growled.

"Me!" he defended. "It wasn't my idea for her and her cousin to come along. You said a woman and child could come along, no problem! And look where it's gotten us!" He growled at her.

"I had him! If someone wouldn't have barreled into me, I would already have that filthy bat in hands!"Anna growled back at him before gritting her teeth in pain again, clutching her side.

Basil's glare turned to worry.

"Are you alright?"He asked suddenly.

"Fine."Said Anna as she folded her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry Anna, alright?"He started, "I'm sorry I hit you up there and I'm sorry I lost your cousin."He said a little more meaningful and looking at Maragret. "I'll get her back." he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Anna realized couldn't be angry at him any longer after such a promise.

"Do you think there's a chance?"Margaret asked.

"There's always a chance. As long as one can think." Basil said, pulling out his pipe then and striking a match. He lit it and tossed the match aside, walking away with a thoughtful look on his face.

It was then that Dawson put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mmm... get the following: tools, gears, girl, uniform..."

"What?" Basil asked, coming to look at what Dawson was reading out loud. He snatched the paper from him reading it for himself.

"Dawson, you've done it!" He said excitedly. "This list is precisely what we need!"He Said as he and Anna run off.

"What?"Dawson asked.

"Quickly, back to Bakerstreet!"Anna called out, already half way to Toby. Margaret and Dawson looked at each other before taking off after them.


	7. Plans

**Frozen meets The Great Mouse Detective**

**Chapter 7: Plans**

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham."Hiram looked up as the rat opened the door.

"Allow me to present... your _charming_ daughter."Said Ratigan holding out his cape then dropping it, revealing Fidget holding Olivia.

"Olivia!"Said Hiram.

"Father!"Said Olivia, trying to go to him but being held back by Fidget. She stomped on his foot and ran to her father.

"Owe! My foot! My only foot!" Fidget cried.

Hiram embraced Olivia and held her close.

"Oh father!I thought I'd never find you!"Said Olivia as a tear escaped her eye.

"There there, I'm alright. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl."He said, pulling her back into a hug.

"Father, Margaret's back." Olivia whispered while she hugged Hiram.

"Oh, how sweet. Oh I just love tearful reunions." Ratigan said, holding a handkerchief to his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Now, come along my dear." He finally said, pulling Olivia away from Hiram.

"No, please! Father!"Olvia said as Fidget took her away.

"Oh please Professor..." Hiram said, trying to reach for her, but Ratigan held him back.

"Fidget will take good care of her."Ratigan promised, "That is as long as we have no further delays."

"Yes, I'll finish it!"Hiram promised, "Oh just please don't hurt my daughter."

"Remember, it must be finished tonight!" Ratigan said before slamming the door shut.

He walked out, finding the bag Fidget had brought in. He went through the bag as Fidget walked back from trapping Olivia in a bottle.

"Oh Fidget, I knew I could count on you!"He said happily. "Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list!"Said Fidget holding out his wing pocket. "Uh oh." he said.

"What's wrong?" Ratigan said irritably.

"The list, well I know I-"

"Where's the list?" Ratigan growled.

"See, it was like this. I was in the toy store, was getting uniforms and I heard a a-roo. a-roo."Fidget said.

"You're not coming through..." Ratigan muttered, rubbing his eyebrow.

"A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in the bag and Basil ch- ch- chased me."Said Fidget, stuttering.

"What! Basil on the case!" Ratigan said angrily, "Why you gibbering..."He cut off, looking as if he was having a heart attack before his face turned beat red. He then breathed out, laughing a bit.

"My dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long!"He said, picking Fidget up as you would a baby. He began walking around a corner.

"You mean you're not mad? I'm glad you take me so well." Fidget said, wrapping a wing around Ratigan as he rounded the corner.

Soon, a bell was heard and Fidget screamed.

"No not me! You stupid furball!" Fidget screamed as he tried flapping away from Felicia, Ratigan's fat white cat.

"How dare that idiot Basil poke his nose into my wonderful scheme and fowls up everything!" Ratigan muttered. Meanwhile Fidget was fighting to get out of Felicia's mouth.

"Oh I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" Ratigan muttered, banging his head against the glass bottle twice. He grabbed his head in pain for a second before his eyes lit up.

"Yes. Yes, I can just see it!"He said as a plan came to him. He started chuckling.

"Felicia. Release him."He commanded gleefully.

Felicia frowned before spitting Fidget out.

"fidget, you delightful little maniac!"He said, picking up and holding him by his cheeks. "You've presented me with a singular opportunity."He said before dropping him.

"Poor Basil."He mocked. "Oh he is in for a little _surprise..."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Offhand I can deduce very little," Basil admitted carefully examining the paper through his glass. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered twice," he gently tossed the paper into the air a few times before continuing, "that the paper is of native Mongolian manufacture…no, Watermark, and has,"He paused and carefully tasted the edge, "Been gummed if I'm not very much in error," He sniffed at the paper now, "By a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight!" he concluded in disgust.

"Ewww."Said Anna.

"A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs,"He explained.

"Amazing!"Said Dawson as Basil hurried over to the chemical table.

"Oh not really Doctor we still don't know where it came from!" Basil said as he pulled over a microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something." He slowly and expertly focused the microscope until he found what he was looking for. "Mhmm…coal dust: clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

Basil whipped the paper out from under the microscope and lit it on fire.

"But Basil I-" Dawson cried.

"Shh don't speak!" Basil warned as he allowed the ash of the paper to fall into a bowl. He pounded it into powder before dumping it into a chemical nearby.

Dawson watched in amazement as Basil quickly made his way around the table using various chemicals on what had been the list not a moment ago. Finally, Basil coaxed the final chemical into the beaker and cried out in triumph as the liquid turned red then slowly settled to milky white.

"Ha ha! We've done it!" Basil exclaimed, "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride." Basil explained before walking off to a corner where a barrel sat with papers rolled up in it.

"Salt water?"Said Margaret aloud looking at the beaker. "Great Scott!"

Basil, meanwhile, was busy rifling through a selection of maps near to his dart board. "It proves beyond a doubt," he grunted. "That this list came from the River Front area!"

"Now, now, steady on there Basil!" Dawson chided.

"No, no!" Basil replied looking carefully at the map. "Elementary my dear Dawson! We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot where the sewer connects to the water front,"He stuck a dart into the map at a precise point, and Dawson leaned closer to see.

"But Basil, you're missing something!"Anna started.

"Oh please Anna look, the list triggered the salt water reaction pointing us in the perfect direction. What's to miss?" he asked.

"What did the list say?" Anna asked, proving a point. He raised a finger in protest before he stopped, his eyes wider than usual.

"Well, it... she's right. There's more to this Dawson." Basil said, using Dawson to get out from under Anna's point. She was right.

"Gears and tools. I'm not quite sure what he needs those for but you can guarantee it's bad. Girl... well, he did get my cousin. Uniforms."Said Margaret let the word linger before continuing. "_Royal Guard _Uniforms."

"I think there's more to this than we even imagined. What's tonight?"Anna asked to prove a point.

"It's... it's the queen's diamond jubilee." Basil muttered with realization.

Margaret nodded. "Exactly. Ratigan's up to something and whatever it is, it has to do with her highness' jubilee."Anna explained.

"Look, I have a plan."Said Anna after they were silent for a moment. Basil's head shot up to give a look but she ignored it, continuing.

"You two go to the seedy pub, see if you can find Ratigan's hideout or any clue as to where Ratigan's hideout could be. Me and Margaret will go to the palace and warn the queen and the princess of Ratigan's possible intrusion on her jubilee. That way if you are unable to apprehend the criminal, they will have a fair warning before his arrival."Anna insisted.

"Come along now, Dawson."He said, leading him to the back of the house.

"For what?" Dawson asked.

"Well, we can't possibly go into a pub looking like this..."He trailed off smirking.

"Run along Anna, Miss Margaret. If all goes well, we will see you before this night is over." Basil called to them before the two girls left out the door.


End file.
